


and we kissed, as though nothing would fall

by lovefromyourginger



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flip the Flannel Wearing Pussy Slayer, Rey/Any and Every Adam Driver Character, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yes Officer, handcuff play, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefromyourginger/pseuds/lovefromyourginger
Summary: Rey and Flip are partners. Rey does reckless things sometimes. And Flip flips his lid.Really just a senseless, smutty, crossover ficlet.





	and we kissed, as though nothing would fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audrey4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey4ever/gifts), [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/gifts).



> This is... Uh, yeah.
> 
> Thanks to my friend Audrey4Ever for encouraging me to write this and I hope it lives up to your expectations!
> 
> And a very special thank you to my beta, and one of my favorite people in the world, @theselittlethings! Everyone should definitely check out her horror fic the Black Forest which only has ONE CHAPTER LEFT!
> 
> And on to the porn.
> 
> Title is from "Heroes" by David Bowie.

 

“Don’t you walk away from me!” Flip stormed after a blur of brown hair and an invisible trail of smoke he was _almost_ sure only he could see.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” came with its own heated accent from his brunette partner as her body continued to bolt towards the records room.

 

This woman was out of her fucking mind. “Then maybe don’t do stupid shit and I won’t have to tell you to not do even more stupid shit!”

 

“It wasn’t stupid, but you sure are!” His eye was doing that twitching thing again just thinking about just how _stupid_ it had been of him to save her sorry ass even after she switched off the wire.

 

“Jesus Christ, Rey, it’s not that hard to just _not get yourself killed!_ ”

 

He slammed the door to the records room behind him so hard that the doorframe shook and the blinds gave up being only half-opened, falling to cover the thankfully intact window. Flip was so frustrated he couldn’t see straight. Half of his thoughts were the past two hours on a punishing loop and the other half a painful mosaic of the “what ifs” that could have transpired.

 

“I didn’t _let myself get killed!_ ” she shot at him as she ripped through the room like a tornado, trying to get away from him. That stung for a half a second, but Flip was too mad to care.

 

Rey was a _smart_ woman and he knew that. Fuck, he knew that. So why didn’t she know that if anything happened to her, that it would break him? They were partners in this and partners didn’t _do_ that to each other. They didn’t make the other work without them. They didn’t give the other a chance to do it.

 

It wasn’t just that they were partners, Flip admitted to himself. He’d known this for at least a couple days now. It was that she challenged him. She didn’t let him get comfortable in his ego. She didn’t let him slip up in ignorance. She pushed him to his limits, and then some, just to see what she could get out of him.

 

He was completely fucked for this girl.

 

He used the advantage of his long legs to reach her in just a few strides, backing her into a corner somewhere between the 1985 - Ramirez files and the fifteen boxes it took to hold all of 1985 - Smith. She whirled around and he watched her eyes dart side-to-side before settling into a glare to match his.

 

The anger made her hazel eyes resemble more of a forest fire, but the hidden fear contained it. He knew she was angry. Rey is nothing if not predictable; Flip could easily read every line of frustration on her pretty face. They often matched his own. That was the first thing he liked about her. And he was about to show her the nine hundred and ninety-nine others.

 

“You,” he slapped a hand to the shelves on either side of her head and gripped the metal they fell on, “are a reckless, limey _pain in my dick._ ”

 

“Do I at least rank above the bris?” Rey sniped at him nastily.

 

“You wanna find out, Kanata?” He jerked his chin at her. “Keep going.”

 

“You’re disgusting,” she snapped.

 

“If you really thought that, you’d be gone by now.” He leveled her with his gaze. She didn’t seem to have a response for that one and simply kept eye contact, refusing to be the one to look away.

 

“If you really weren’t, then you’d keep your dick to yourself.”

 

Flip’s mouth twisted up into a sort of humorless smirk he typically reserved for courtroom testimonies. He was in her face now and instead of paling at the thought of being trapped by him, Rey’s cheeks flushed with color and she squared her shoulders. His eyes dropped to follow the movement and ended up devouring the shapes of her body that made up her fighting stance. He knew it meant to intimidate him, but he couldn’t help but to want to bring her to her knees in front of him.

 

He could feel the heat coming off the side of her face as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Is that really what you want? For me to keep my dick to myself?”

 

He was so close that if he turned his head he would taste her. The thought made him more lightheaded as his own blood began to head south. Her breathing sped up and for a second he worried that she’d shove him away and run as fast as she could.

 

That second quickly ended as she suddenly grabbed his collar with one hand and his face with the other.

 

They collided harshly at first, all teeth and desperation. He let her force his body back against the opposite shelves and took all her anger and desire in its physical form. It was only when she nipped at his tongue that he wrapped an arm all the way across the small of her back and hauled her against him. He held her closely to him to give as good as he got in hope that it conveyed how desperately he needed her.

 

She hiked a leg up, only reaching his hip because of her boots, and he grabbed her behind the knee. He broke away from her mouth to breathe and she kept hers on his skin, leaving a blazing heat across his jaw and down his neck. He felt her heat and her hurt and her _want_ in every pore of his skin and yet he needed more.

 

Rey was sucking a bruise into the spot just below his ear when he ceased caressing her one thigh in favor of grabbing both and lifting her, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his hips by nudging the tenting fabric of his pants between her thighs. He blindly walked them over to where the lines of filing cabinets met in a hard corner and propped her against them. He claimed her mouth again as he slipped one hand under her shirt, grabbing her waist and stroking the soft skin there.

 

His new favorite song was the sound of her groan as he pressed against her. She ground down on him and he saw stars.

 

“I need you.” He growled before taking her earlobe between his teeth. Her thighs tightened around him and she let out a stuttered breath.

 

“Flip,” she choked out as his wandering hand found her nipple.

 

He hummed in acknowledgement as he continued caressing her with his fingers and mouth. She tasted like smoke and caramel and sweat. He felt as though she would disappear if his mouth left her, yet she felt so real in his arms.

 

Suddenly she forced his head up from where it was buried in her neck. His eyes were heated as they met hers. The look in her eyes was a predatory one, similar to the one they took on when they uncovered a new lead. He pressed his forehead against hers and for a moment the only sound was that of their intermingled breathing. Harsh, but synchronous. Like them.

 

She broke the silence first. “Under _no circumstances_ are you to keep your dick to yourself right now.”

 

He gave her a crooked grin and a kiss on the nose that was almost out of place in its sweetness. “Well, Kanata, if you’re not trying to get me stripped of my badge in addition to the hell you’ve put me through today, then I suggest we take this somewhere a little more legal.”

 

He lowered her gently back to her feet and she gave him a heart-stopping smile that was both mischievous and shy as the reality of what just transpired hit them both. His blood ran cold for the umpteenth time that day. What if she just got caught up in the emotional shitstorm of the day? What if this was a one time thing for her? What if she hated his goatee?

 

But then she took his hand in hers, tiny compared to his, and every question he could have possibly had disappeared. Except for _does she taste as sweet everywhere?_

 

“Zimmerman, the only thing I want to have you stripped of is that flannel.”

 

“I can fix that.”

 

They somehow made it out to his truck, quiet but for the secret smiles and heated glances they couldn’t help but throw at each other. They always had to be battling, a constant dance of two lonely people struggling to find purchase in the other’s existence. He was ready to give her everything. And take whatever she would offer him.

 

He tugged on her hand when she reached for the truck door and she turned to face him curiously. He cupped her face in one hand and braced himself against the truck with the other. He pressed her slowly against the cool metal with his hips as he kissed her. She twisted the curls at the back of his neck between her fingers and tugged. He responded with a groan that came from deep in his chest and a gentle scrape of his teeth against her bottom lip.

 

Somewhere in his brain, some neurons started firing again, and he used the hand already on the truck to sneakily open the door behind Rey. She squeaked and he spared a dark chuckle.

 

“Go on,” he nodded his head to the now open car door and she suspiciously complied, climbing into the cab.

 

It was dark by this time, so the chances of them getting caught were slim. They were still behind the precinct so it wasn’t much more legal than him taking her against the cabinets in the records room, but she needed this as much as he did and he was pretty sure he could talk them out of an arrest anyway. Plus the nice stroke to his ego that would be knowing Rey wanted him badly enough to risk the entire station knowing about this recent development.

 

He took a second to look at her, splayed out before him in his truck. It was such a beautiful sight, those jean-clad legs already parted and ready to welcome him home. She cocked an eyebrow at him and he set to unbutton his shirt. She rewarded his eagerness by unbuttoning her tight-fitting jeans and he nearly missed a button of his own.

 

She shucked her pants down her legs and he climbed into the cab after her. The only place for him to go was on top of her and that’s where he settled after removing his undershirt. He kneeled between her legs and ran his hands up and down the length of her thighs. His eyes were drawn to the plain blue cotton panties that rode high on her hips and his mouth began to water. She fidgeted a little bit and he looked to her face, expecting to see trepidation but being met with only a confident smile and a heated gaze.

 

He reached for the buttons on her shirt and looked at her questioningly. She nodded and cupped his face in her hands. He leaned into her touch, pressing a kiss to her palm as he worked her blouse open.

 

And then Rey’s blouse was gone and his mouth had enveloped the entirety of one breast. She gasped his name and arched into his mouth. He mouthed his way across her chest to the other, growling as she tugged harshly at his hair.

 

“Flip, please,” she breathed, clenching her legs around his hips. He was nothing if not accommodating so he freed her thoroughly ravished breasts and reached down to his jeans. He deftly unzipped his jeans and grabbed his cuffs from his belt.

 

Rey didn’t notice as she was arched up into him, attacking his neck with feverish kisses that would undoubtedly invoke questioning the next day. When he was done, he grabbed her hands in his and guided them above her head. He loved her touching him, but he wanted to prove to her why she should continue to let him touch her more.

 

_Click._

 

Which is why he only felt a little bad about cuffing her to the steering wheel.

 

“Phillip Zimmerman, just what the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” She yelped at him. Her glare slowly morphed back into the one he was more accustomed to getting and as cute as it was, it had to go.

 

He quickly kissed her and ran his hands up her chest with the intent to soothe. “Do you trust me?”

 

She dropped her glare and sighed, “Yes.”

 

“Good.” He leaned back on his haunches as far as the roof of the truck would allow and looked at her heatedly. “I’m going to need you to be a good girl for me.”

 

She was visibly caught off guard by his words but recovered quickly. “Okay.”

 

He cocked an eyebrow at her. “What was that?”

 

She grinned and downright purred at him. “Yes, officer.”

 

His already hard dick strained even further against his briefs. This was shaping up to be a very interesting night.  “Safe word is ‘buke.’”

 

She nodded and parroted the word back to him. Satisfied, he ran his fingers through the untamed curls peeking out the sides of her underwear. He felt her shiver and he shot a predatory grin her way.

 

He pushed the cotton aside to gauge how ready she was. He almost came right then when he saw how her outer lips were already glistening. He dragged his middle finger up through her slit, and stared amazedly at how wet it was. He held her gaze as he tasted her on his finger. She _whined_ and wriggled, wanting to touch him but unable to.

 

“ _Baby_ ,” he cooed, “You’re positively _dripping_ for me already.” She nodded and he made another pass with his finger, this time finding her entrance and circling it teasingly. “Have you been thinking about this as much as I have?”

 

She nodded again and he chuckled darkly. “Yeah, I bet you have. I bet you’ve been driving me crazy on purpose. I bet you’ve been picking fights with me and making me chase after you just to keep you on my mind. And doing it all in those tight, _tight_ jeans, Rey. Tell me, do you wear those for me?”

 

She didn’t answer and Flip slowly removed his finger, but kept his other hand resting gently on her stomach, drawing small circles with his thumb into the smooth skin there.

 

She practically whimpered at the loss of contact. “Y-yes, I have been.”

 

“That wasn’t very nice of you, Rey, now was it?” She shook her head and he quickly drove his middle finger into her. She gave a guttural moan and he shushed her.

 

“You have to be quiet, babe.” He kissed her. “Remember what I said about being good for me.”

 

She sighed against his mouth and he leaned back again to watch as he pumped his finger in and out of her. He moved his hand from where it rested on her stomach to caress her breast, rolling his thumb over her nipple.

 

There wasn’t room for him to put his mouth on her cunt so he easily added another finger and took her other breast into his mouth again. She panted as he devoured her and he longed to hear his name on her lips again. She moaned softly and he bit down gently but sharply on her nipple. Rey gave a sharp inhale and he raised his head to look at her.

 

“What did I say about being quiet?”

 

He moved his hand from her breast to wrap gently around her neck and she exhaled quietly. “There’s my good girl.”

 

He fucked her on three fingers before he couldn’t take being on the outside of her anymore. He removed his fingers and she whined again. He cut off the sound with a gentle squeeze around her throat and eased her need by shoving his fingers in her mouth. The taste of herself on his fingers seemed to heighten her want and she darted her tongue between them, licking him clean. He removed them from her mouth with a soft groan. He dragged his hands down the soft underside of her arms and around the sides of her breasts on their way to pull himself out of his pants. He found his wallet and took out a condom, stored in hopes that this would happen. He unwrapped it and rolled it down his length.

 

She shivered but remained quiet as she looked at his cock. He gave himself a couple pumps before lining up with her cunt. He only had enough control to circle her once before easing the head in. She was so _tight_ that he met her eyes for permission before plunging in.

 

She nodded and his hips snapped forward. They moaned in unison as he grabbed hold of her hips and began to move. She was so wet but so tight that he forgot how to breathe. She gave a little gasp every time he slid home and it went straight to his balls. He knew he wouldn’t last long and he wasn’t going to come without her. He returned a hand to her neck and moved the other down to run circles around her clit. It was so swollen, he found it easily.

 

He pressed kisses into her neck, scraping the skin with her teeth. “Rey, I need you to be good for me and come.”

 

She nodded against his hand. “Flip, please. Make me come. I’ve been good, I’ve been so good, _please._ ” Her voice caught on the last plea as he hit just the right spot inside her and she came undone around him. He followed her over the edge, groaning her name into her heated skin and panting his release.

 

He pulled gently out of her and rested on his elbows above her. They were quiet again as they recovered, the only sound being of their labored breathing.

 

“Flip?” She asked into the darkness. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head in acknowledgement. “I’m sorry for turning the comm off and putting myself in danger today. I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

 

He sighed. “I understand why you did it. But don’t do it again.” She gave him a kiss of her own and hummed softly in agreement. “I’m not ready for anyone else to be a pain in my dick, Kanata.”

 

“I better be the only one having anything to do with your dick, Zimmerman.”

 

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck sweetly.

 

“And uncuff me, you flannel-wearing pussy slayer.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know?
> 
> I can also be found on Twitter @loveyourginger and on Tumblr @lovefromyourginger


End file.
